This project is designed to prepare a GMP quality investigational HIV vaccine and complete the preclinical and laboratory studies needed to initiate clinical trials of an investigational multicomponent HIV recombinant modified vaccine Ankara (rMVA) vaccine (rMVA HIV). The vaccine consists of a highly attenuated vaccinia virus that cannot replicate in human cells which has been genetically recombined with genes expressing Gag, Pol and Envelope proteins from Clade B HIV-1. This product has not yet advanced to a Phase I study.